1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to template creation from scanned input such as the creation of a document template.
2. Description of Related Art
Production printing such as that of a publisher of mass media or literary works often utilizes what is known as a makeready station. A makeready station allows a user to add value to printing projects by modifying or correcting existing documents or by creating new documents composed of heterogeneous inputs. Examples of added value include the addition of page numbers, the addition of headers and/or footers, the addition of digital watermarks and/or merge items, and merging scanned images with electronic format documents, such as page description language (PDL) pages.
Various products exist with makeready functionality. For example, DocuTech 135 by Xerox includes applications such as Document Scan and MakeReady that enable such functionality.